In semiconductor devices, for example power semiconductor devices such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs), for example metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), alignment of semiconductor structures, for example dielectric(s), semiconductor region(s) or metal(s) relative to each other is required to meet requirements on reliability and/or target values of electric parameters.
It is desirable to improve alignment of semiconductor structures by providing a method for manufacturing semiconductor structures in a semiconductor body and a semiconductor device comprising aligned semiconductor structures.